Kurenai
by Furani No Hana
Summary: [SongFic, OneShot] ...Unas palabras antes de partir lejos de aquí... Mousse analiza su utilidad ,casi nula, al lado de su querida Shampoo, ¿En verdad era todo como se veía?


_----------------------------------------------------- _**  
**

**Kurenai**

**(Rojo) **

_Por: Furani No Hana_

_----------------------------------------------------- _

Siempre amé a aquella mujer, aunque ella me odiara con toda su alma. Lo que más me dolía era eso: su odio, su inmenso odio hacía mí. No me importaba que no me amara, yo sería feliz si ella era también, aunque no fuese a mi lado… Pero siempre me dolió que me odiara de esa manera tan desenfrenada. Decidí seguirla, pese a sus advertencias, la seguí por toda China, luego de que mi amada perdiera contra una extranjera y con ello su orgullo amazona. La seguí.

I couldn't look back

(No podía mirar atrás)

You'd gone away from me

(Te habías ido de mi lado)

I felt my heart ache

(Sentí dolor en mi corazón)

I was afraid of following you

(Tenía miedo de seguirte)

Sí, siempre sentí miedo de esas palabras. El constante 'te detesto, Mousse'. ¿En verdad ella sería feliz si yo moría? No lo sé, pero quizás, algún día le daría en el gusto. Ya no podía retractarme, lo hecho, hecho está.

When I had looked at

(Cuando miré)

The shadows on the wall

(Las sombras de la pared)

I started running into the night

(Empecé a correr hacia la noche)

To find the truth in me

(Para encontrar la verdad en mí)

El mundo se me vino encima cundo la vi llorar por primera vez. Había perdido contra aquella chica pelirroja, yo me le acerqué aunque ella me pidió a gritos que no, sé que necesitaba compañía aunque no la pidiera ¿Era tan egoísta como para causarle el tremendo malestar de amarla, de que solo ella me importara en la vida? Quizás. Pero no me arrepiento, al cabo que fue lo más lindo que viví.

Arashi fuku kono machi ga

(Este pueblo donde sopla un)

Omae wo daku

(Viento huracanado te abraza)

Fukinukeru kaze ni sae

(El fuerte viento te hace)

Me wo tojiru

(Cerrar los ojos)

Un pueblo fantasma. Eso era al final de cuentas la tribu amazona. Las mujeres más fuertes, al momento de perder se aislaban y buscaban venganza. Abre los ojos, Shampoo, no soy yo el ciego aquí ¿No te das cuenta que has perdido tu dignidad, tu orgullo, la esencia amazona? Sin ello ya eres libre, una mujer normal, pero no era eso lo que querías. Trataré de ayudarte a ver que no es cierto el amor que crees él siente por ti. Pero te ayudaré a encontrar a un hombre mejor.

Omae ga hashiridasu

(Empiezas a correr)

Nanaka ni owareru you

(Como asustada de algo)

Ore ga mienai no ka

(¿Es que no puedes verme)

Sugu soba ni iru no ni

(Aunque estoy tan cerca de ti?)

¿Por qué no te das cuenta de mis intenciones? Tengo las mejores, quiero tu felicidad y así mi vida tendrá algún sentido. No te persigo en vano, solo quiero verte sonreír de manera sincera por una vez en la vida, solo quiero ver tu bella sonrisa como cuando éramos niños. No dejes que tu orgullo te cegue nuevamente, mi pequeña amazona, no te alejes de tu familia y amigos por algo sin sentido. ¿Por qué corres detrás de él si el no quiere correr?

Hitonami ni kiete yuku

(El suspiro de la memoria)

Kioku no toiki

(Que se pierde entre la multitud)

Ai no nai hitori butai

(Teatro en solitario, sin amor)

Mou taekirenai

(Ya no lo puedo soportar)

Todas esas estúpidas leyes que te obligan a amar a alguien que no te merece ¿Podré acabar con ellas algún día¿Serás libre y escogerás al hombre que en verdad amas sin necesidad de esa estúpida ley? Quizá eres muy tímida y no te atreves a conocer más gente por miedo a que te dañe. Déjame creer que es así. Déjame intentar ayuda…

All of you in my memory

(Todo lo que recuerdo de ti)

Is still shining in my heart

(Todavía brilla en mi corazón)

Surechigau kokoro wa

(Mi confuso corazón)

Afureru namida ni nure

(Se empapa de lágrimas)

Para nadie es un misterio ni un secreto que soy capaz de llorar delante de una mujer. Soy capaz de todo por ti, pero ¿Por qué te esmeras en sufrir¿Por qué quieres hacerme sufrir también? Recibe la ayuda que te brinda la gente, aunque sea por una vez en tu vida… Deja de lastimarte de semejante manera, por favor, deja el rencor.

Kurenai ni somatta kono ore wo

(Me he teñido de rojo)

Nagusameru yatsu wa mou inai

(Y ya no hay quien pueda consolarme)

Mou nidoto todokanai kono omoi

(Nunca volveré a alcanzar estas emociones)

Tozasareta ai ni mukai

(Enfrente del amor encerrado)

Sakebi tsuzukeru

(Sigo gritando)

Siento que no estoy vivo. Siento que este sentimiento terminará por matarme de la manera más triste que existe ¿Serás tú quien lo haga¿Serás tu quien dé el golpe de gracia? Prometo quedarme en silencio cuando ocurra aquello, y que nadie vea este acto de sadismo, que nadie te culpe por sentir, por sentir odio hacía mí. Me guardaré el dolor en el fondo de mi corazón, no hay nadie que me escuche, jamás he tenido amigos, y sé que tu no serás mi amiga. No quiero que escuches mis suplicas, prefiero saber que no las escuchaste antes de saber que no las tomaste en cuenta. No quiero sufrir más. No quiero volver a sentir más.

Omae ga hashiridasu

(Empiezas a correr)

Nanaka ni owareru you

(Como asustada de algo)

Ore ga mienai no ka

(¿Es que no puedes verme)

Sugu soba ni iru no ni

(Aunque estoy tan cerca de ti?)

El que hagas como si no existiera me daña aún más que una bala. ¿Siempre seré el tipo que sufre eternamente por ver que es odiado por la mujer amada? Quiero ayudarte, deja que me sienta útil, quiero servirte de algo, deja que mi vida tenga algún sentido. Deja demostrarte que el amor no es malo, no cuando eres correspondido, no cuando te dejes amar.

Kurenai ni somatta kono ore wo

(Me he teñido de rojo)

Nagusameru yatsu wa mou inai

(Y ya no hay quien pueda consolarme)

Mou nidoto todokanai kono omoi

(Nunca volveré a alcanzar estas emociones)

Tozasareta ai ni mukai

(Enfrente del amor encerrado)

Sakebi tsuzukeru

(Sigo gritando)

Creo que no saco nada con preguntar el porqué me detestas. Creo que por sentir tanto amor hacía ti. ¿Por qué no puedes sentir igual¿Siempre me has odiado por ser más débil que tú¿Por ser inferior a una chica tan buena como tu? En todo aspecto para mí eres perfecta; eres fuerte, bonita, y siempre pueden sacar tu lado generoso… Yo una vez saqué tu lado generoso.

Kurenai ni somatta kono ore wo

(Me he teñido de rojo)

Nagusameru yatsu wa mou inai

(Y ya no hay quien pueda consolarme)

Oh cry in deep red

(Oh llora en rojo profundo)

Creo que ya no podré ayudarte, pido disculpas por no ser de ayuda. En verdad quería que fueras feliz, pero este manto rojo que me rodea me lo impide, me separa físicamente de ti. Solo quería ver tu sonrisa por última vez, mi amada mujer… Mi pequeña amazona orgullosa.

Fin.—

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

No estoy ebria! xD por si las dudas, tampoco con un cuchillo en mano XD. Verán, lo que me motivó a hacer este SongFic fue que 1º, la canción es muy linda - Se las recomiendo, Kurenai, de X Japan, muy, muy linda, ahí está la letra y mi última gota de imaginación xD que sadismo el mío, me encanta matar a Mousse XDD y que Shampoo sea la culpable muahahaha como sea, espero sus opiniones, criticas constructivas etc. En un lindo review. (No estoy mendigando reviews ni nada xD solo quiero saber que les pareció, ya sea constructivo o destructivo -.-" xD) OKKK! Ojalá les haya gustado, (al menos la canción xD) es mi primer Song Fic, así que eso explicaría lo malo -.-" pero como dicen por allí, uno tiene que saber un poco de todo ;) xD bien, me marcho, ojalá haya sido de su agrado y… perdonen lo reiterativo, pero hago lo que puedo ñ.ñ


End file.
